overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Shalltear is considered to be the strongest among the Floor Guardians in Nazarick, excluding Gargantua.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding She has the highest overall stats among them, and her life-sustaining abilities allow her to easily outlast any one of them in single combat. She also has the most actual combat experience of all the Floor Guardians as her position means she is the first to meet any Player that invades Nazarick. It was noted by Ainz himself that she is confirmed to be a divine magic caster. However, the god in which she believes is completely different from the gods people worship. Shalltear’s skills were divided into the at-will and limited-use types. Shalltear's class build also makes her an extremely dangerous opponent against particular Magic Casters like Necromancers.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match However, Shalltear’s magic resistance was affected by her opponent’s stats and levels. Even a 10th tier spell by a weak magic caster would not be enough to breach her resistance, but against a powerful magic caster like Ainz, 1st tier spells were the limit. According to him, Shalltear is looked upon as the best one-on-one fighter and could be served as a trump card against a strong foe. Tier Spells * Animate Dead: Creates a low-level undead, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a Lesser Vampire. * Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. * Charm Species: It is a 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm. * Einherjar: Shalltear's trump card. A construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can't use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. * Force Explosion: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. * Force Sanctuary: Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. However, Shalltear needs to be supported by either Pestonya Shortcake Wanko or Entoma Vasilissa Zeta if she continually uses it. * Greater Lethal: A divine spell with very powerful healing which involved channeling vast quantities of negative energy. It is the most powerful healing spell that Shalltear could cast on herself to greatly heal her HP. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Implosion: 10th tier magic. Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Life Essence: '''Allows the caster to view the health values of an enemy. * '''Magic Destruction: Destroys an object made by magic. The success rate of this spell was directly dependent on the spell-casting ability of its caster. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to learn enemy's remaining MP. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Mist Form: Changes the user's body into astral type, nullifying all enemy attacks, save for attacks that could hit astral entities. * Paralysis: Causes paralysis in the target, limiting or preventing them of physical movement, though slight physical functions are still possible, such as turning their head or speaking. * Perfect Unknowable ''(Web Novel Only): A 9th tier spell which is capable of eliminating the user's traces of scent, body warmth, vibrations, prints and various other stimulus that could trigger the enemy’s detection. * '''Regenerate': A spell that provides slow healing over time. * Resist Break: Decrease the foe's Magical resistance.Mass for the Dead * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Monster 10th: A 10th tier spell that allow the user to summon a high tier monster. * Time Accelerator: Increase the speed, but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Stone: Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. Skills * Blood ArmamentOverlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc * Blood Pool: A skill that creates an orb of enchanted blood that can store the blood of victims for various purposes. For instance, it could drain mana from the victim's blood. This way, one could use skills that augmented spells without consuming extra MP. * Impure Shockwave Shield: A reddish-black wave of force that spreads forth from the user's body. It may be used defensively against attacks, or offensively in close range. It is a skill which combined offense and defense. It may be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: It is a class skill used by Shalltear to create a gigantic lance of the holy element. Despite her own evil alignment, the javelin could still cause massive damage to her foes as a holy-based ranged attack. The javelin can also inflict a curse on the target upon hitting them. Most importantly, she could spend the extra amount of MP to imbue it with perfect accuracy and tracking ability. However, it can only be used three times per day. * Raise Kin: A skill used to summon several types of monsters including 7th tier Vampire Wolves. * Summon Household: A skill that allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as Elder Vampire Bats, Vampire Bat Swarms, rats, Vampire Wolves, etc. * Time Reverse: It is a skill that negate the damage caused by a single attack. The damage she sustained is instantly converted back into health. The blood spill out after taking damage will then flowed back into her body, as though time itself had reversed to render the attack completely ineffective. However, turning back time to recover damage could only be done three times a day. Passive * Blood Frenzy: The more blood Shalltear's body is covered in, the stronger she becomes and her attack power soars. Because of that, she will slowly lose control of her mind and becomes unable to hold back her urge to slaughter. Without those mental brakes, Shalltear would indiscriminately massacre any prey she sees. To prevent activating it, she needs to fight while avoiding getting hit with blood and sucking it up with a weapon or other equipment. Special Abilities * Cold Resistance * Creating spawn through Blood Drain * Fast Healing * Life Drain * Mystic Eyes of Charms: It's a type of mind control that charms an opponent who looks into their eyes. It works on targets of the same sex as the user, not just the opposite. * Spell Resistance: Her resistance depends on the attacker’s own strength. * Weapon Damage Resistance Basic Undead Race Traits * Biological Penalties' Resistance * Bludgeoning Vulnerability V * Critical Hit Immunity * Dark Vision * Death Immunity * Disease Immunity * Doubled Damage by Fire * Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Energy Drain Immunity * Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV * Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II * Mind-affecting Immunity * Necromancy Resistance * Paralysis Immunity * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning Immunity * Recover by Negative Energy * Sleep Immunity Main Equipment * Spuit Lance: A Divine class item is given by her creator, Peroroncino. Each strike allows Shalltear to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted on the enemy. Deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Shalltear Bloodfallen's Armor: A legendary class item mainly equipped with Shalltear when she is in combat. * Unnamed World Item: Ainz gave this item to her, so she can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It was originally wielded by Aureole Omega on the 8th Floor. Other Equipment * Game Encyclopedia: Rewarded by Ainz, it was an item that once belonged to her creator, Peroroncino. Trivia * Shalltear's character build and equipment placed her in the lower portion of the top tier. * If Shalltear was fully equipped with divine-class items, she would be in the middle portion of the top tier. * If Shalltear could change her gear to match her opponent, she might even be able to fight evenly with the upper echelons of the top tier. * In YGGDRASIL, her passive skill, Blood Frenzy wasn't such a huge deal, but in the New World, it's a penalty that causes a lot of trouble, since an NPC like her now has consciousness.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators * Since arriving in the New World and battling Ainz, friendly fire no longer exist for NPCs. As a result, she can summon her minions and kill them afterward with her Spuit Lance to heal off of them.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN * Ainz Ooal Gown stated that if he was playing as Shalltear, strategically she would first summon "Einherjar" and have it prepared for battle right away and engage the enemy. Afterward, she could attack the enemy with magic, followed by the use of her skills. Later on, Shalltear would have triggered her Blood Frenzy in some way and then charge into melee with the Spuit Lance while his attack power was increased. Unless that strategy had happened, Ainz knew he would have ran away without a second thought. * The most effective use for Shalltear is to deplete the enemy's resources. Once Shalltear is deployed, she has to be left to run amok through the enemy lines.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land * When Shalltear stuck her index finger into the Blood Pool and drew out a strand of blood, it turned into a character before her. Particularly, it looked like a Sanskrit character or a similar symbol, which was called a Magic Rune.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills